In the outermost surfaces of image display devices such as a cathode-ray tube display device (CRT), a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display (PDP), an electroluminescence display (ELD), a field emission display (FED), a touch panel, a tablet PC, and electronic paper, an optical layered body composed of functional layers having various properties such as an anti-glare property, a reflection prevention property, and an antistatic property is formed.
As a substrate of such an optical layered body, a plastic substrate of an acrylic resin or the like excellent in transparency and hardness is used. However, such a plastic substrate tends to be electrified owing to a high insulation property and to be stained owing to deposition of dust or the like, and thus has a problem of causing a hindrance owing to the electrification not only in the case of its use but also in display production process.
In order to prevent such electrification, conventionally, an antistatic layer containing an antistatic agent has been formed partially in the above-mentioned optical layered body.
Those known as the antistatic agent are it conjugated conductive organic compounds; metals such as aluminum and copper and alloys; metal oxide conductive ultrafine particles of antimony tin oxide (ATO), indium tin oxide (ITO) and the like; organic conductive polymers; and conductive fine particles of quaternary ammonium salts and the like (Patent Documents 1 to 5).
However, in the case of using the antistatic agent, the addition amount of the antistatic agent needs to be increased for increasing the conductivity of the optical layered body and as a result, the haze of the optical layered body is increased and the light transmittance is lowered and it results in a problem that sufficient optical properties cannot be obtained.